


见义勇为

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, ForkCake, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: *fork/cake paro*r18g慎*斯巴达家乱炖，是抹布V/N和DV/NV又有那么一点DN，请看清预警





	见义勇为

恶魔是按照自己最深层、最黑暗的欲望来变异的。Nero见过因为有的恶魔甚至因渴望猎杀而进化得可以使用恶魔之力来进行时空跳跃。

那么人类分化为Fork和Cake或许也是因血液深处的欲望作祟。

这世上存在着Cake、Fork和不属于以上两者的“其他”三种人类。Nero是一个Cake。这话听起来有点奇怪，他看起来和蛋糕之类的小甜点没有任何共同点，不软更不香甜，还经常被淋一头臭烘烘的恶魔血。

Nero是前教团骑士，强大的恶魔猎人，但这所有的身份都不能掩盖他是一名Cake。那些成为Fork后失去了味觉的人类一旦嗅到他的气味，不管再怎么忍耐，Nero还是能从他们的眼睛里察觉到那种令人脊背发凉的贪欲。他遇到过很多作案手法残忍到被当成了恶魔的Fork，也知道那种欲望被释放出来是怎么回事。右臂觉醒的时候，他曾一度陷入可怕的梦里，梦到自己被人类和恶魔一起食用。那些梦最后甚至进展到Dante和他互相吞噬，如两条追逐彼此的衔尾蛇。

这把Nero吓得够呛。对疑似是自己父亲的人怀有不当幻想的背德感让他结结巴巴一番坦白后羞愧得不敢抬头。Dante出人意料地没嘲笑他，反而刚给他上了节理论普及课，告诉他半魔虽然不是Fork也不是Cake，但却能当任何Fork的Cake和任何Cake的Fork。双重快乐，是不是？不过比起Nero他更喜欢圣代。

——就算是真的被Dante吃了也比这要好。现在Nero甚至这样想。

人的手指有几个关节？大拇指一个，食指到小指各两个。

他们说要把Nero一节一节好好品尝。

所以Nero理应还能被锯开十七次。

这就是你有恶魔血统的好处了，普通人只能被锯开十七次，而只要时间够长，Nero大可以挑战二十七三十七一百一十七次。

那是开颅用医疗器械一般的金属转轮，锋利的金属片极速旋转时更像是静止的一圆弧光。它靠近Nero的手指就像静止的半圆凿刀靠近钳紧原料旋转的木工机床。先是浅浅地切进皮肉，无害的钝痛就像做饭时不小心被刀切了一下。然后它逐渐深入，绕上大拇指缓缓转上一圈，血珠从收缩的伤口边缘渗出，像礼物盒上半掉未掉的红色丝带。

然后有人抻开他颤抖的手指，用钳子夹住第一个关节缓缓一拔，令人牙酸的撕裂声中，一截苍白的骨头就这么突兀地支楞在了短墩墩的半根大拇指里。

Nero疼得满头冷汗，就这么看着他的半根手指被切下来后进了某个人的嘴巴里，获得的评价是“像软糖”。

而现在，不过短短几分钟，再生的肉芽已经爬上了那根手骨。

操，他成了某个地下宴会的不限量自助餐。

没错，他没输给哪个恶魔，反而在回程中因右臂的突然剧痛和不听指挥晕倒，醒来后魔力枯竭，自己还被绑起来成了自助餐。愤怒和羞愧让Nero眩晕起来。

再过十几分钟他大概就有力气挣脱了。Nero咬咬牙，看向旁边的另一盘菜——那个银发男人像是一具龟裂的蜡像，整个人向后仰，以脊背挺直、两腿分开的僵硬跪姿勉强立着。Nero不知道他是不是恶魔，人类不可能在这种情况下活下去：这个人的身体从里到外都是破碎而苍白的，钉在地板上的建材般的金属管从尾椎插入身体，看起来是用来代替了被抽空的脊柱，将这个男人固定在原地。他被打开的胸腔看起来已经快要流干了血，那种让Nero产生亲近感的魔力像是在尽力维持他的生命体征，让他的内脏在昏暗的室内呼吸般闪着蓝色的荧光。

那是和Nero手臂一样的颜色。

不管是出于同病相怜还是别的什么，Nero发誓要把这个人救出去，然后让这些人后悔自己做过的一切。

 

Vergil已经被困在这里近一月。他不断地被切开食用，被轮奸，最后被抽出脊椎，捅进一根无法弯曲的金属管。这都没什么，人折磨人的手段比不上恶魔专业，更何况痛与重新活着的切实感相连。

当Vergil被同源的魔力唤醒，察觉到Nero的时候，他还以为这又是一个混混沌沌的梦，以为自己又梦到Dante。

Dante像是小时候吃过的酒心巧克力，想让人把他整个人掰碎或者干脆地咬下一块。他也的确这么做过，那还是十几年前，兄弟俩一边做爱一边啃噬彼此的血肉，汗水和血液一起在凉飕飕的夜里被风干在身上，他们就像一只刚生下来的衔尾蛇。

他无意识地舔了一下摁在他嘴唇上的手指。这口感不像Dante。

准确地说，这种味道Vergil只尝到过一次。

他记得雨中狂烈飘摇的树叶，斜打的雨，他从自己肚腹中挖出一个肉块，它的胳膊被Yamato划破，作为回报它拽断了Vergil的肠子，两人流出来的血混在一起，甜如滴下的糖浆。

之后呢？它是被吃了还是被扔了？

Vergil没机会想下去了。他太饿了，只能迷迷糊糊地去舔嘴里的手指就像舔一块甜饼干。

Nero的指尖还没完全愈合，新生的嫩肉被牙齿磨得酸疼。他和Vergil被面对面摆在一起，每个人屁股里都塞着一根阴茎，随着冲撞胸膛相抵，同样半硬的阴茎流着水蹭在一起。Nero已经快要恢复行动力了，他心惊胆战地搂着面前的人，生怕这具状况糟糕的身体被自己压碎。

Nero从没想过自己的第一次性经历会是这样。他已经接受了自己是个被狩猎者的事实，也想过会不会被慢慢品尝就像热汤温暖了冷勺子。但现在他和另一个倒霉恶魔一起，像在拍一段色情影像——他刚才看到的确有人架起了摄像机。说真的，他会露脸吗？能不能申请在头上套个薯片袋子什么的？在这群人的喉咙都被他咬断之前？

Nero的确擅长被操。他无意识地扭着腰，因身后过快的抽插哽咽，又被羞辱着打屁股，过高浓度的快乐和耻辱让他觉得这个房间里的每样东西都在黏稠地滴答流淌，而他面前的银发男人从钢管上被抽离后，没有脊椎的身体软软地搭在Nero身上，整个人正在迅速地开裂，像终于要在漫长的下坠中摔个粉碎。

Nero无法，只好吻他，把魔力和血液从口舌间传递，于是他终于勉强维持成了那副半碎的模样，甚至终于有力气睁开了眼。一与那双眼睛对视，Nero就明白不用蹩脚的鼓励了，虽然不知道他到底遭遇了什么坚持了多久又还能坚持多久，那双眼睛告诉Nero他能一直坚持到死为止。

Nero感觉到自己为此更硬了。这算什么？同病相怜还是吊桥效应？

前列腺高潮来得又快又猛，Nero自己都不知道被陌生人轮奸还能爽成这样，耳朵都红透了，快乐烧得他脑子里滋滋作响，感觉卡在腰上的手就像是强制勒紧带他升空的缆绳，那根坚硬的阴茎插入他抽搐的肠道痛快得像他用另一把刀插入敌人，烟火在他身体里噼啪噼啪地爆炸，他滚烫的呼吸扑在对面的银发男人脸上，而男人慢慢回吻他，咬破了Nero的舌尖。

 

当Nero拖着高潮后还有点软的身体完成复仇，勉强把自己整理好，天色已近傍晚，云浪像黑纹纸牌在苍白的手里翻洗。

Nero给银发男人扔去自己的外套。他的脊柱好像已经长好了，但还是虚弱得看起来会被风吹散。

Nero咳了两声。除了呻吟喘息和咒骂之外他今天第一次开口说正经话，声音还有点哑：“……我有什么能帮你的吗？”

银发男人抬起头，突然想到当风笛声刮过灌木丛，他和自己的双生弟弟是怎样如做爱般走向死斗尽头。

他朝Nero伸出手，Nero咧嘴一笑，帮助他站起身来。

一瞬间，空气中甜美的气味扩散开来。Vergil没感觉错，他的孩子闻起来的确不像Dante。

他斩下了男孩的右手。


End file.
